


Blacks and browns

by Vebira



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, More on that in the notes, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome, Tie Kink, Whipping, a little blood i guess, also you can call it dub-con even though I did my best but uh, i mean they do kidnap Eddie so, i'm not sure i'm so sorry, it has BDSM tendecies but I wouldn't call it that, no Riot in the soup today, sharp teeth and claws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vebira/pseuds/Vebira
Summary: They get captured and they blame it on each other, but that doesn't change the facts that they were careless. Carlton Drake makes an appearance and starts to explain things and maybe get some (work-related) shit done. It's interrupted by Eddie's boner.Carlton is amused, Eddie's ashamed, and Venom is curious.They have a bit of fun.!!!This is a Secret Santa gift for YurisSpanx. I wish you wonderful holidays, my dear!!!





	Blacks and browns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurisSpanx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/gifts).



> Prompt: "Carlton Drake captures Eddie/Venom and conducts some experiments on them. Eddie is unexpectedly turned on and makes suggestive comments to Drake, flustering him. Everything devolves into BDSM. Venom is excited but wants to have a go. Takes over, breaks free, and turns the tables on Drake."
> 
> As soon as I saw Carlton's name I knew I had to do this prompt.  
> I did a shitton of research on BDSM, because I'm not familiar with that type of kink, and decided I could include aspects of it in this fic - like the sub-dom dynamic, discipline, spanking and light bondage - , but not the whole package for various reasons (I actually have a whole essay on this, but I will spare you).  
> Writing this was quite the challenge for me because I had to decide between going vanilla-ish or going full rape-scenario, and it seems I'm not ready for the latter. Yet. (I have the opinion that you can write good non-con, but for that I would had to do more and more research and I didn't feel capable for that I am so sorry)
> 
> Dear YurisSpanx! I hope you will enjoy my gift nonetheless, and I hope you are spending the end of the year without any further complications in life :)
> 
> I use the 'it' pronoun for the individual symbiote, and 'them' when they have the 7 feet tall black alien-slime body
> 
> bold is for Venom's inner voice  
> bold between quotemarks is for Venom's external voice  
> italics is for Eddie's inner voice

Eddie woke up with a deep grunt, noticed the strange irony taste in his mouth and spat some clotted blood on the floor. It wasn't his. The two eyepiercing lights which were pointed at his face gave him a headache and the annoying voice of a bickering Venom didn't help it.

**You finally woke up! Eddie, Eddie, we got captured and it's all your fault. How foolish can you be?**

And so on and on. A neverending panicky static noise in his ears. He tried to shoo it away with his hand, but his limbs were strapped to the chair he was sitting in. His muscles were sore and he could barely move his toes.

"Shut up, you bastard. Don't talk like you have nothing to do with this! You were there too, you could've helped me out a bit!" he shot back, yelling into thin air. At least his mouth wasn't confined. The soft noise of footsteps came from outside of the room and he straightened his neck.

He heard a familiar voice bark orders, then callously threaten someone when they didn't want to follow them. When the door opened, a broad shouldered figure rushed in first; an angry guy screeched some slurs at him. It must had been that soldier they insulted before in the heat of the fight. He lifted up his right fist to dislocate Eddie's jaw, probably. Or break his nose. But before that could had happened, a small hand with long fingers was placed gently on his shoulder. The guy stopped.

Carlton Drake, who was behind all of this, shoved the man out of the room with little force, and closed the door.

He smiled at Eddie, but it was more like a predator baring his teeth at its pray than an actual smile. Eddie felt his blood run cold in his veins. He started to sweat more. His clothes suddenly became too tight, his skin suddenly became too tight.

"I think you know exactly why you are here, Mr. Brock," his silky voice lingered in the air like white smoke, "but I'll let you in on some details." He went over to the table which was obscured from Eddie's vision and started to gather the needed tools. "You are an interesting specimen, you know. After our last meeting I was sure I saw the last of your sorry face, but then you do this to me. Breaking in, stealing one of my belongings, then breaking out? How bold of you, I'm impressed."

**We are not a possession of anyone.**

The husky voice in his head had spoken and Eddie tried to hide the grin that was forming on his lips.

Carlton stepped back to him, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look up.

"Still, I don't tolerate such an offense," he said as he pointed a pen light at his eyes, examining his pupils' reaction. He let go of him after. "But, you have something very precious of mine, which means I'm forced to let you live... relatively well. Naturally, you'll have to stay here, and undergo some testing, but-"

"Like Hell I will!" Eddie yelped back.

Carlton grabbed him by the cheeks, squashing his lips together. He was close, too close. Eddie tried to back away, but the strains on his body kept him in place. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, his heart thumped against his chest with inexplicable strength. He closed his eyes, and the sensations reminded him of the wilder plays he did with Anne. He wished the memories away, but Venom picked on them and inspected them eagerly. And even those images couldn't have been further from the current situation, he let out a rather indecent noise.

Obviously it was caught by Carlton, who chuckled daringly after a moment of surprise. Both of their faces were beet red.

"That's an unexpected reaction, really."

Eddie was too deep in his own head to answer. He started to drool, like an idiot, like his symbiote did usually, but he had enough trouble containing Venom. The alien was curious, and Eddie never wanted so hard that it would keep its curiousness to itself.

**Eddie, what's going on? It's strange, there are new kind of chemicals in your bloodstream and your blood is rushing to-**

_Not now. We are really, really not going to have this conversation right now._

**But Eddie!**

Carlton poked him in the stomach with a thermometer, which snapped Eddie out of his mini self-conversation. Then the thermometer followed a particular wrinkle on his sweater down to his crotch. It stopped next to the dick-shaped bulge at his jeans. Carlton played around it, even going so far as to tap it on the top a few times. Eddie started to tremble, but clenched his teeth not to groan. However he couldn't help but lean into Carlton's touch, jerking his hips forward. The contact disappeared and he looked at the scientist bewildered.

The other had an amused expression.

"What? Wanted me to continue, Brock?"

"You can go fuck yourself..."

Carlton clicked his tongue at him.

"I would expect a different behaviour from someone with a boner," he mused, "but turns out you are still just a second-rate journalist with a dirty mouth."

Eddie considered being offended, but then an idea crawled inside his head. He flashed a forced grin at the other.

"Your tight-ass snob self couldn't even imagine the 'dirty' things this mouth did," he declared before demonstrating a small portion of mentioned things. He earned a predictable quick blush and a fast head-turn from the other. The sudden foot in his crotch wasn't in his plans though. He cried out in pain, then in pleasure as Carlton's shoe started to slowly move up and down.

The scientist was leaning on the table with both hands behind his back, putting a bit too much force into pushing his leg to his groins. Despite his best efforts Eddie started to rock his body to the rhythm of the touch. Venom re-emerged and started to hum an unknown melody, the symbiote was clearly entertained by this. Before Eddie could have gotten lost in the sensations, the movement on his front stopped. Carlton looked down on him with a dangerous face.

"Want me to loosen your belt?"

"... yeah."

The scientist laughed.

"I was sure you'd do better than that, Brock. You'll have to beg like the filthy dog you really are," he leaned closer to Eddie's face. It was infuriating, it was sensual and it made his blood boil. He wanted to punch the scientist, kick him in the crotch, or – since his hands were bound – he'd compromise for a little bite; thin carmine lines running down on Carlton's nose. He couldn't do that though. The man smiled at him like a snake, he was so sure of himself it made Eddie nauseous. But his dick was throbbing, and he was famous for not thinking with his brain.

"M-mr. Drake... please, I-uh, I need this. I will- I will do anything you ask, j-just..., please release me..."

"Hah!" came the answer and he felt Carlton's lips on his own, his body arching into his chest, his quick fingers playing with the buckle. Eddie let out a relieved moan when the irritating denim wasn't restraining his dick anymore, and the scientist took that opportunity to invade his mouth with a tongue. He welcomed him impatiently, letting out wet, sloppy sounds and occasionally nibbling at his skin.

In all honesty, Eddie never gave much thought to Carlton's lips, but now they were the only thing on his mind. They were thin and small, the complete opposite of his own. Eddie knew that he was a good kisser, but he wasn't so sure about the scientist. The little jerks Carlton made and the accidental clashing of his teeth indicated that he wasn't an experienced one, but from the enthusiasm he put into it showed that he was enjoying himself.

Carlton's hands rubbed Eddie's dick, shy at first but gaining strength with each stroke. This made him feel all kind of emotions, sending chills up his spine and numbing his sense of reason. Venom felt them too, tied to the human by a molecular level, all those juicy hormones floating inside Eddie's veins finally reached its system and made it feel dizzy. The symbiote searched for similar situations in Eddie's memory bank for reference.

**Let us take over, Eddie. We like this, we'd like to experience it first-hand. Can we?**

The addressed person was too preoccupied to answer properly, but he gave a mental nod.

In an instant Carlton was on the table, medical supplies and scientific tools scattered around on its surface and falling to the floor. The man shouted when his face was slammed to the cold metal. He peeked at the black mass that was behind him. He thought they made the shackles symbiote-proof, _they should have been symbiote-proof_ , yet they weren't. Well, it's said that you learn most from the mistakes you make.

"Not so hastily–"

He couldn't continue thanks to Venom stuffing a whole tentacle down his throat, which he was rather unpleasant with at first. It was too thick, it had an alien taste, but it gradually adjusted to a bearable size and when it curled around his tongue to play with it, all his complaints had vanished.

This small intermission distracted him from noticing what was done to his hands. Namely, Venom tied them together with his necktie. When Carlton saw the nicely knotted bow on his wrist, a muffled noise formed in his mouth. He was trying to speak. They couldn't understand him so Venom retracted the tentacle.

"Are you into the more kinky stuff? I wouldn't have guessed," he laughed at them.

**"I do not know what you mean, but Eddie's reaction to these actions were positive during similar previous events. Isn't that true for all humans?"**

Carlton's eyes opened wide as he repressed the urge to snort.

_SHUT IT YOU IDIOT_

The scientist placed a leg on Venom's chest.

"Well, I'm not entirely against such things. You may proceed."

Venom yanked him by the ankle and turned him over so he ended up facing away from them. His pants were pulled off in the process.

" **I'm the one making the commands."**

Carlton chuckled.

"Yes, yes you a-Ah! Nnnn..." The sudden pressure of sharp teeth on his skin and pointy claws, that were three times bigger than a human's fingers, in his hair made him aware of how real this was. All of the other symbiotes died, only this one survived, yes, bonded to a person he despised, but was here nonetheless, speaking to him, touching him. He was delirious. "Mhnm-more," he whispered so softly it was inaudible, but Venom heard it anyway. They sank their claws into his back after removing the annoying clothes, and they left reddish trails on his skin. They bit near his neck, covering his left scapula and the majority of his shoulder with a million bloody spots. It would be so easy just to rip his head off. They then licked off the blood and folded their tongue around his head, pushing the tip into his mouth. Venom had spikes at the base of this organ, making every move like touching sandpaper. Carlton's bottom twitched, his butt bumping against Venom's abdomen. They wrapped a big gooey hand around his cock and imitating Eddie's moves, who did it subconsciously, they started to jerk him off. He could feel the other human's warmth faintly radiating from inside.

Carlton slouched his head, pressing his forehead to the table, closing his eyes and panting heavily. Slim tendrils wandered around his body, pinching and probing every inch of him.

"You are quiet skilled at this," Carlton teased them, but got interrupted by a deep groan and a friendly slap that stung for a moment. They used Eddie's belt as a whip.

**"No talking."**

He managed to shut up for two minutes, quietly relishing the touch of the symbiote, but when Venom's claws brushed over his nipples, his chest followed their direction and he had to open up his mouth.

"Thinking tha-"

There came three slaps, more powerful than the previous sample. They hurt more, and the pain lingered in his nerves for a longer time. He squealed in mixed pain and pleasure. The growing redness was soothed by a thin layer of alien flesh, which spread out on his ass, engulfing his lower end entirely and subtly poking at his asshole. He let out an alarmed groan, but he playfully wriggled his bottom at the same time. Venom cautiously formed an appendage shaped like Eddie's penis and slipped inside. It started out small, a vague tension at his neither regions, then it swelled, filling him up in an almost disturbing way. They started to move and Carlton made such lewd noises they had to cover his mouth with their hands. In addition, a tentacle got hold of his balls and fondled them. His whole body twitched, a loud moan getting caged in his throat. He let himself to be swallowed up by the moment. He only focused on the black goo surrounding him, the alien slime moving inside him, and the awareness of the dull presence of Eddie's consciousness. He felt new wounds opening all over his body by Venom's claws and teeth, and he felt their thrusts matching to his hastened heart-beats. He was close.

In Venom's shared mind and body, the human and the symbiote had an ongoing conversation without words. _Is this good? Do you like it? What should I do to make it feel better?_ Eddie closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were Venom's, perceiving the world differently, with mismatching colours and feeling him, no, them all around. Their muscles clenching and relaxing, the white veins throbbing, and the sensation of fulfillment. They were together, in the most intimate sense of the word, and they were bonding on a deeper level than humanity could have imagined. This was more satisfying than when they had done it together, a stretched out meaning of masturbation, but now. Now they were connected, they were one. And they were having intercourse with the almighty CEO of Life Foundation, who was delightfully squirming under them.

Carlton came with a loud scream, his tied hands banging on the glass, his body clenching and unwinding. The symbiote decided it had enough of the fun and retreated into Eddie's cells, but not fully, his mind was still joined with its host's.

Eddie shifted the other's body, Carlton sighed with relief.

"That was a bla-"

"It's not over, princess," Eddie informed him, then grabbed his forelegs and placed a kiss on them as he lifted them over his shoulder. Then, he landed a forceful smack on his butt. "And we didn't tell you to talk."

"Hnnn..."

"Now, keep them tight," he instructed him, then pushed his still erect dick between Carlton's thighs. He moved slowly, then sped up until the breaking point. He felt the symbiote in all of his being, like a conjoined twin by mind, and they leapt over the edge together. Venom became restless, high on dopamine, it was happy to no extent. They turned their attention back to Carlton.

The man was already asleep, exhausted by the activity, his lips were slightly parted and his face was briefly peaceful.

"Seems the dude couldn't keep up," Eddie giggled. He let go of Carlton's legs and placed them on the table. He gathered around his clothes and was about to leave, then stopped at the door. The idea of covering up the scientist crossed his mind, but he decided against it with a shrug. This would make an exhilarating headline tomorrow morning.

They were lucky Carlton closed the door, but forgot to lock it.

Now they just had to sneak past the building's security system.


End file.
